1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cordless trouble lights with a cage surrounding the light source and more particularly pertains to conveniently storing and transporting the apparatus for illumination of varying locations without the burden of accommodating a long extension cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trouble lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, trouble lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting various locations by operatively coupling the long flexible cord of the apparatus with an electrical source are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,511 to Veneskey a trouble-light with rotatable shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,352 to Rosenschein discloses a trouble lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,172 to Erickson discloses a trouble light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,304 to Imsdahl discloses a trouble light stand.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 335,359 to Grubb discloses a retractable emergency trouble light for motor vehicle.
In this respect, the cordless trouble lights with a cage surrounding the light source according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and transporting the apparatus for illumination of varying locations without the burden of accommodating a long extension cord.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cordless trouble lights with a cage surrounding the light source which can be used for conveniently storing and transporting the apparatus for illumination of varying locations without the burden of accommodating a long extension cord. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.